


Been Had || Nile x Reader x Miche

by Tarrare_Iceberg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrare_Iceberg/pseuds/Tarrare_Iceberg
Summary: A late night party with the veterans and an extra guest, the commander of the military police. They tell each other stories until the question of “who here has slept with someone from the military?” come up; here a rather drunk Nile recalls his time with a certain squad leader.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Reader, Nile Dok & Reader
Kudos: 22





	Been Had || Nile x Reader x Miche

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: anything written in italics, is narration from a character. So for this instance, it’s Nile. Present time and flashbacks POVs are listed.

It’s not unusual for the veterans to have a break every once in a while to share and enjoy alcohol, laughs and stories together. A gathering such as this occurs only when the mourning period has ended after an expedition or when there is a special occasion. For this instance its both. It had been 2 weeks since the last expedition, about 10 soldiers were lost to the titans, all in which were held a funeral and a special military memorial service. The pain still ever present, but when this is your life, you need a chance to unwind. 

The veterans could this summer night, not only for a rather successful expedition but because the Commander of the Military Police had decided to visit the Scout Regiment headquarters. Long before either Erwin Smith or Nile Dok both became commanders of their own regiments, they were friends. Whenever Nile would visit, it was an excuse to gather the veterans together for a drink.

So sat in a circle, Erwin, Nile, Levi, Hange, Moblit, Miche and Nanaba told stories of expeditions and other gossip; all with a drink in hand. Levi of course was drinking very slowly, if any drink at all. The person who drank the most was none other than commander Nile Dok himself, getting very happy over every sip; this behaviour was encouraged by Erwin, who enjoyed seeing his rather stressed friend being happy and laid back for once.

You, a squad leader was also invited to this gathering, unfortunately turning it down to finish work. You did however promise to join the party after all paperwork was completed. There were two people who took particular interest in your lack of attendance; Miche and Nile. You and Miche were close, a solid friendship with underlying sexual tension; it was very clear (not apparently to you or him) that the both of you had a crush on each other. Nile however was someone who always wanted your attention, especially after his divorce with his wife. Apparently being a commander and seeing your wife and 3 daughters twice a year was too much of a strain on his relationship with them.

As the party went on, Hange, who was also drunk, suggested telling stories of the sexual nature. The question in mind being “who here has slept with someone from the military?” After no answer, Hange coughs into their fist and sat up straight in their seat.

“I have! Three in fact. 2 from the training days and Moblit here” Hange reaches their arm around the rather shy Moblit who is whispering under his breath to quiet Hange down. 

“Got any stories?” Nile scoffed, lifting another bottle to his lips. Moblit could have died then and there, it was no secret that he was dating the eccentric scientist, but talking about sex was something he didn’t particularly feel comfortable with.

To his luck, despite being drunk, Hange would never put him in a position where he couldn’t look his own commander in the eyes. Let’s just say that Hange is definitely the top in their bedroom encounters.

“One of the men I was with, really good sex by the way, had only one testicle, which I found extremely interesting” Hange laughed, earning a couple of awkward chuckles from the others.

“Trust you to find something like that interesting” Levi rolls his eyes. Hange gives a friendly punch in his shoulder before standing up with triumph.

“YOU KNOW WHAT. I would do it again if it wasn’t for that sweet little cherub in that chair” Hange announced, pointing at Moblit who is resting his head in his hands, dying of embarrassment.

“What about any of you cowards?” The room fell silent, everyone looked at each other shyly.

“Come onnnnn the look on all of your faces say it ALL. Okay, okay what about brothel stories? EVERYONE here has been to one, YES that includes you Nanaba” Hange points to everyone in the room, all looking away not not making eye contact with the very lively squad leader.

“I..what...I don’t know what you’re talking about” Nanaba says putting a hand on her face, looking away from the others.

“I got a story” Nile stands up, bottle in hand, pointing right back to Hange. The both of them incredibly pissed. It’s to anyone’s surprise that either of the two are still standing at this point.

“I’ve had Y/N” Everyone’s eyes widen, looking at each other in shock. What? You? You were with the Commander of the Military Police? The highest ranking regiment, closest to the king himself. Miche shuffles in his seat, trying to conceal his mixed feelings upon this new bit of information; he isn’t so sure as to whether its true but if it is, he can’t help but feel jealously creep up on him.

“Yes that’s right, back when she was originally a baker. And maybe once or twice after she joined the garrison regiment” Nile sits back down, basking in all the attention. Eyes fixated in curiosity. You are a feisty little thing, an excellent fighter and an even more excellent friend. Some even considered you too classy for Nile; despite being the commander he was a man pushing his late 30s and a divorcee with 3 kids. An odd pairing indeed.

“You know, I was the reason she joined the military at all, so you’re welcome” Nile folds his arms, smirking at this false sense of triumph. You in fact joined the military after Miche asked you to, but that’s something that he was going to keep to himself, at least till after Nile’s story.

“SPARE NO DETAILS PLEASEEE” Hange shouted excitedly, Nile smirks proudly, placing a finger and thumb on his chin.

“Well I suppose I should start from the beginning, shan’t I?”

—— Flash Back ——

_‘I had only been divorced for about 6 months, living in an apartment in Stohess. I was missing Marie and my girls, luckily I get to see them every weekend now, but back then it was one day a week, if I had the time. Pretty miserable life, not gunna lie. I remember it well. It was a day like today, warm and sunny; the perfect day to waltz the town. On my afternoon stroll, being the depressed shit I was, I wanted to just eat my feelings so I head to the nearest bakery. Low and behold, it was Y/N’s bakery. It was the very first time I saw her, so young and beautiful; reminded me of my late wife. Yeah yeah I know embarrassing but whatever. Whatever is said in this room STAYS in this room...’_

“Hello sir, how can I help you?” You ask politely, you were the head baker of your own bakery but that day you managed the front desk to greet and serve customers. The bakery was passed down to you by your parents who set up their second bakery branch in the Trost district; you were old enough and experienced enough to manage your own store in Stohess which was a respectable city.

You see the lanky commander shuffle in his spot, a little shy upon looking at you. He then moves forward to meet you at the desk and coughs in his chest.

“Uh yes, can I get 2 poppyseed loaves please” Nile asks, trying to keep his eyes away from you. A smile forms at your lips, he may be visibly older but he has absolute DILF energy, you can just tell.

“Yes of course sir, have you been busy trying to protect humanity?” You say attempting to make polite conversation. Nile finally working up the confidence to look at you, he thinks about how much of a sad sap he is that he can’t even look a young girl in the eyes because she was ‘too much like your ex-wife at her age’.

“I, uh yeah haha. Stressed is more the word but yeah...” Nile half lied, he definitely wasn’t busy but he was most definitely stressed.

Although being the commander of the military police came with a handsome wage, getting a house in Stohess was at its most difficult. Unfortunately the housing market seems to be the most expensive than its ever been, and of course Marie kept the house that Nile was living in for the last 17 years. His apartment is small and mouldy, only temporary but he was desperate to move out. After being handed the poppyseed loaves, Nile makes his leave.

‘ _So after our first encounter, I just couldn’t help but think of her. Was it because she was the first young woman to smile at me for a long time? Maybe. But I had to go back. And I did. I went almost every other day, a loaf here, a cake there, every time I visited we spoke more and more. First it was exchanging names, then it was me telling her almost my entire career history. I guess I just felt like I needed to vent and Y/N let me. I visited so often it was beginning to look suspicious. It was until...’_

“Commander Nile, this is your second visit to my bakery today, my staff are beginning to wonder whether you actually need our service or whether you just want the company” you boldly questioned, watching the man fluster a little. He couldn’t think of anything quick enough until you continued

“is everything okay? I don’t mind being a source of company if that’s what you wish?”

“I...I am going through stuff right now don’t worry” Nile leans on the desk, luckily it was a slow day at the bakery and no other customers were present.

“If you ever want to talk about it, you can” You smile, reaching out your hand to his. He winces at the touch, the first time a woman has touched him so genuinely in months.

To cope with the divorce Nile had relied on either his hand or brothel maidens for company and of course, touch. He thinks of Marie, how she used to touch his hand like that when she was concerned for him. Then he thinks of his daughters, his eldest will be 10 in a few weeks. His mind shifts to you, you are being completely open with him and he wonders whether he should just talk to you. It would be nice to have someone to vent to he thinks.

“I...I don’t think it would be very professional of me to just vomit my problems onto you, it wouldn’t be fair on you either whilst you’re working”

“Well I close up shop at 6 this afternoon, you’re welcome to share some dinner with me if you’d like? Maybe we can talk about it then?” Nile thought for a moment, it would be nice to have something that wasn’t the standard military food. Usually, he would be able to afford the more expensive meals, but saving up for a house was more important.

“What kind of dinner?” He asks with a cheeky grin, you give a little laugh and sit back on your stool.

“It’s nothing fancy, I am sure you’d be used to the higher class dishes like steak or fish” You joke, Nile thinks back to his meals when he could afford them, you were right, it would be steaks, fish and other gourmet dishes. Oh how he misses the good life.

“Yeah well, I am sure your cooking is as delicious as your baked goods” Nailed it you smooth fucker Nile thought to himself.

“Well it’s an omelette with a vegetable assortment” you attempted to sound fancy, trying to impress this man in power. He laughs to himself.

“You mean an egg and some veg?” He teases

“So you don’t want dinner then?” You playfully groaned, folding your arms and raising an eyebrow.

“No no, sounds delicious. I am looking forward to a bit of cheese to be honest”

“Do you not have cheese back at your headquarters”

“...no”

—— present ——

“Just skip to the good parts!!” Hange rolled back in their seat, huffing out of impatience

“I’m getting there I’m getting there! You asked me not to spare any details!! Plus none of you ever met Y/N before she joined the military so why WOULDN’T you wanna know what she was like???” Nile argued, Miche rolled his eyes at this, he figures that Nile doesn’t know about his encounters with Y/N but he’s none the less annoyed at Nile’s arrogance.

—— flashback——

_‘And with that, I left for duty, went to meetings yadayada and then I came back. To be fair, she was a pretty damn good cook. The omelette was delicious and the veggies she mentioned were fried in this new oil. Sesame oil I think, whatever it was, it made the veg taste delicious. The first bit of food in months that wasn’t the standard soup or stew.’_

“What is troubling you sir?” You ask, finishing the last of your food. Nile rests a hand on his stomach feeling slightly bloated but content at the amount of food he’s eaten. Dairy products were one of the rarities alongside fish, so having cheese was a welcome ingredient, you must run a successful bakery to be able to afford it.

He sighs, not really wanting to talk about his failed marriage but he’s not had the chance to talk about it anyone and here you are, being a kind baker welcoming him into your home and actually giving a shit about him??

“Well where do I begin. Been married for 16 years, got 3 beautiful kids and suddenly, when you become the COMMANDER of the Military Police, one of the highest ranks in the military I’m now a bad father”

“How often did you see your kids?”

“...it was twice a year”

“Aha I see”

“The extra work I put in was to ensure their future though. I didn’t like being away, and it was only that situation for a couple years. I got to see them once a month for the last 4 years but it wasn’t enough. And to be honest I don’t blame Marie, she’s a hard worker and having the girls all the time, she’s probably looking for someone who is readily accessible. Being a commander with a family sure is difficult” Nile rests his face in his hand, thinking back to how it used to be.

“But still, after the divorce I was permitted to see my girls once a week, sure it was out of pity but at least I see them”

“That’s really sweet, I am glad that you can” you smile, Nile blushes a little, not being able to keep eye contact with you.

“Dinner was truly delicious, thank you”

‘ _So we talked for a little longer, telling her all that I could. She is an excellent listener by the way. It was getting late and I hadn’t realised that I literally just offloaded for hours onto this poor girl. I spoke about Marie, my housing situation and just everything. That’s when...’_

“Nile, why don’t you stay here? I have a spare bedroom, I would charge rent but I would be more than happy to supply you with food. It wouldn’t be fancy military food but I am sure you could sneak some ingredients and I will whip up something. You can come and go as you please, I will ask you to use the back entrance of the bakery when it is open but apart from that, treat this place as your home. What do you say?” You offer, Nile’s eyes widen, a blush across his cheeks.

“You’d let me stay?” Nile leans forward in his seat, looking a little too eager.

“Of course, with the way you’ve described your current housing, you’ll be glad to just have a nicer room and cheaper rent. Anything else would be a bonus. Plus, it means I get a couple of ingredients I usually wouldn’t get here and there, if you’d be willing to accept that part of the deal?”

Nile thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to get out of that shitty apartment. Your bakery is nice and big and free meals provided that he buys some fancy ingredients, all that and it STILL would be cheaper than living in that ‘place’. How could he refuse?

“I would love to, but I wouldn’t want to take advantage of a young girl I-”

“Taking advantage of me?? I didn’t want it to come across I was taking advantage of YOU”

“How would that be taking advantage of me?” You freeze, blushing wildly. This man has just laid down his life on you and you offer him a place to stay immediately; at first you thought it was pity, but another side of you just really enjoys his company. You mentally slap your forehead, he is a recent divorcee, he’s vulnerable right now.

‘ _SO then I clocked on, she just really liked me. I could see her getting embarrassed and to be honest, I was bricking it. I’d only known her for a couple of months and she was offering me to live with her.’_

—— Present ——

“You slept with her that night didn’t you?” Erwin says, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair

“Ehhhhhyup I did” Nile says in triumph.

—— flashback ——

‘ _So to cut the small talk out, I basically pinned her against the wall...’_

“Commander!” You yelp out, your hands on his chest whilst he towers over you. The both of you breathing heavily, you felt vulnerable in this moment, but oddly enough, you didn’t want to pull away.

“You think you you’re taking advantage of me, don’t you? Just because I’ve recently separated from my wife?” He asks cockily, shame is written all over your face.

“I thought to make things easier on you...” Nile grips your side, resting his hand on the dip of your waist, you yelp out a little at the sudden movement.

“Is that all? Tell me kitten, have you thought about me?” Nile practically whispers into your ear, you feel hot and bothered, rubbing your legs together under this intense heat. You gulp, if you were to be in this situation, you sure as hell should have a little control. You grip his beige jacket and pull him away from you, just enough for him to look into your eyes.

“So what if I have? What if I told you I’ve touched myself thinking about you?” You confess, this once confident man is now putty under your hold. It really didn’t take much for him to bend at your will. 

“What if I told you that it was your name I call out to as I cum?” Those were all the words he needed to crash himself into you, kissing you furiously. The thought of this beautiful, curvaceous woman thinking about a man like him in that way, it was too good to be true. It was an opportunity Nile didn’t want to let go of.

‘ _So things went further, we were kissing, touching and oh my gods did she know what she was doing. Not even the girls I went to see was like her. We moved to the bedroom, pinning me under her weight, straddling me and everything...’_

You started dry humping him, your dress sprawled around you, covering everything. Nile was on his back, admiring the view and the sensation, this felt so good even through clothing. He was almost drooling at the thought of how good this will feel when everything is off. A devilish thought crosses his mind. As he leans up to kiss you, he undresses you. You were left in your underwear, legs either side of him, wondering what is going to happen.

He uncups your breasts from your bra, pinching your nipples as he kisses your neck, leaving small marks along your jawline to your collarbone. He moves his lips to over your breasts, earning a rather loud moan. Nile was in pure heaven. He pulls his mouth away from you, a string of saliva connected you to his lips. Wiping his mouth, he smirks up at you.

“Bend over my lap now, be a good girl” You do as he asks, he notices your underwear was a nice black lace, perfectly shaping your ass. He chuckles to himself, is this the sort of thing you’d usually wear? Or was this just his lucky day?

“You must run a successful bakery Miss Y/N, to own such pretty underwear” Nile coos, slapping your ass suddenly. The dirty bastard still wearing his wedding ring to land an extra bonus of pain to your plump ass.

“Be a good kitten and say thank you to your commander”

“Yes sir...” SLAP. You yell out, the sting left ever present on your sensitive cheeks.

“Thank you...commander” you moan out. Another slap to your ass, each slap harder than the next. This went on until Nile slips a hand to touch your wet underwear, earning a satisfied smirk. Even when he was still married, Marie would never let him do something like this, she was very vanilla. Not that he minded our anything wrong with that, but he definitely has some fantasies he’s not been able to experiment with.

You can feel his bulge underneath you, sensing that he is very well endowed, your mouth waters at the thought of it. Keeping you in this position, he presses two fingers along the lace fabric against your wet pussy, enjoying all the little strained moans. If he was to have you, he would treasure this moment.

Using the same two fingers, he hooks your underwear away from your folds, pushing it to the side as he inserts a digit into your now exposed pussy. It’s slick and absolutely perfect to touch, Nile takes notice of your pretty colour, the thought of his cock being in you was too much.

He repositions his hands so that his index and ring finger rested either side of your folds, whilst his middle traced along your clit and into your pussy. Rubbing at all the sensitive spots making you wetter with each stroke. You feel the coil build up inside of you, this man clearly has had years of experience. But before you could release, he pulls his hand away. You moan in frustration, being incredibly sensitive and ready to burst. He smirks and lays back down onto the bed.

“You look like you need to sit down, here have a seat” the smug bastard motions to his face, you excitedly crawl over to him, so eager for your release. There you were, straddling his face, you could feel his nose inch closer to your clit, all you wanted to do was lean down and get started but his hands being either side of your thighs, he leaves you hovering above him; he clearly is enjoying the view. After a few moments of just hovering, he finally pulls you down onto him, licking and sucking you in all of your sensitive places.

The previous knot in your lower abdomen immediately builds up again, you can tell you won’t be long until you release. You play with your breasts as he drags his tongue ever so slowly over your aching clit, he can sense you are close by your moans and the way you are trembling. One more painful lick and you yell out,

“c-commander Nile~”! as you climax hard onto his face. With a satisfied moan, Nile laps up your release, knowing how ready you are for him. It’s been a while since someone called out his name, especially with his title; he could almost bust at that alone. You get off him, laying next to him to recollect yourself and calm yourself down from your high. Nile leans over you, kissing you messily, you could taste yourself on his lips. He pulls down his trousers to reveal his long, girthy cock. You couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation, so ready for your guts to be rearranged. He aligns himself up to your pussy, his tip brushing against you, feeling how wet you are. Nile gulps, this feeling is too good to be true.

At any moment you could pull away, reject him just as Marie did. He shakes his head away from those thoughts, focusing on the moment. You lean upwards, kissing his lips encouraging him to move on. And thus, he inches into you slowly, stretching you out deliciously. He thinks about how tight you are, how much you are sucking him in. Oh gods he was not going to last long. Once you adjust to his length, Nile begins to thrust, accelerating his speed with each motion.

He arches your back up a little, putting either leg on his shoulders forming the shell position. His cock rubs against your sensitive spots and kissing the tip up against your cervix. Your moans are music to his ears. Each thrust earning more and more moans from you, encouraging him on.

You can feel the knot build up in you again, breathlessly you ask Nile for ‘more’, to which he complied by rubbing a thumb over your clit as he fucks you hard into the bed. Your hair is messy, your breaths are erratic and all you want to do is cum.

“C,commander please...cum in me” You beg, Nile’s once shut eyes open at your plea, still thrusting into you he thinks for a moment. He doesn’t know you or your cycle, this could be dangerous. Would he really put you in such a vulnerable situation?

“Please commander~” you coo again, clamping your pelvic floor down to tighten around his cock. Gods you are a devil Nile thinks to himself. Suddenly, his thrusts become more speedy, forceful and less controlled, he is on the edge himself. What throws him off is you, your knot untying, cumming hard onto his dick.

“Nile~!” You call out his name, oh lords he loves hearing his name on your lips. The tight sensation got too much for him as he cums rope after rope of hot cum into you, pressing down onto to make sure every inch of him was in you as you milked his cock.

He doesn’t pull out of you for a short while, keeping himself inside of you as some sort of plug. From his euphoria, his mind begins to regret. What did he just do? You could get pregnant from this, he can’t be a father again; well he could, but he’d rather a more stable position to take on another responsibility. He looks down at you, you smile up to him and notice his worried expression.

“I know what you’re thinking Nile, and don’t worry. I am finely in tune with my cycle. It’s a safe day I promise” you reach up to him and kiss him, he relaxes to your touch, phew! No baby today.

— present —

“OMG I didn’t even think of that! Usually when me and Moblit-”

“Section commander Hange PLEASE” Moblit begs his excitable partner, pulling them back onto the chair.

“So was that it?” Nanaba asks, Nile takes yet another sip of his drink .

“Nope. That night she made me cum 3 times”

“3 TIMES??” The party says almost in unison.

“Its usually once for me and I am ready for bed” Erwin jokes, the others speak amongst themselves.

The only person keeping quiet is Miche. Not that he cares about your history, sex is sex after all and he’d be hypocritical if he judged you as he’s had his fair share of women in his time. That’s the curse of a scout, you could die at any moment so every time you go out on an expedition, you’d want to share a night with a pretty lady. It’s just in this moment, you didn’t consent to your history being revealed to your friends, especially in such an arrogant way. He secretly hoping that everyone is a little too drunk to remember.

“There was this one time you know, which was weird” Nile began, everyone turned their attention back to Nile.

“SO basically, I had stayed at the bakery for like, 6 months at that point. We had a lot of sex, like she was a MINX. I barely stayed in that spare bedroom haha” Nile throws a bottle over his head, landing perfectly in the bin earning a fist bump from Hange.

Miche scrunched his nose up at Nile’s words, but secretly enjoying the thought of you being so...seemingly good at sex. He couldn’t lie to himself that the thought of him being with you like you were with Nile wasn’t a turn on.

“Then I convinced her to join the military, which she did! She sold the bakery off, I had enough money at that point to buy a house off a friend, life was good. So she graduated blah blah blah. So like, before she joined the scouts regiment, she was part of the garrison regiment for a while. I slept with her once all normal and everything. Everything was fine and good, I barely saw the poor girl but whenever we saw each other things were good. It was the second time that was weird” Nile continued.

“Weird how?” Levi asked, everyone leans forward towards Nile, waiting to hear what weird and intimate things he’s about to reveal to everyone.

“So I made a mistake, just one little mistake that’s all. Ugh...The second time we were making out, whilst we were kissing I sort of...kind of...said I love you” Nile rests his face into his hands. Everyone in the room moaned, rolling their eyes and laughing to themselves.

“I didn’t even mean to, it just came out, like yes I liked her but it was so...anyway. She didn’t like that, well I don’t actually know but the face she pulled wasn’t loving. So she pulls away right?”

—— flashback ——

_‘She goes to her closet, and pulls something out. I don’t see it because its dark...’_

You walk over to the bed, the both of you naked and ready for each other. You look at Nile dead in the eyes before telling him

“lay on your back...now.” He complies, waiting to see what you have. He’s nervous, yet excited all at the same time. You bend down and begin to lift his legs up, placing them on your shoulders, giving you access to his ass, dick and balls.

Nile yelps a little at the sudden movement, he supposes that his little ‘mistake’ triggered something in you. You start off by licking his balls and taking a hand around his cock. An odd position sure, but Nile wasn’t about to complain. Your tongue teases and licks his balls, moving it down towards his gooch, firmly massaging it. Nile had never experienced anything like it, never once did he think anyone would ever go there, but once again, no complaints. Your tongue however went further down to his asshole. His eyes widen and before he could say anything, your tongue was massaging and licking his hole. Hand still firmly on his cock, you work your magic and lick at his sensitive area earning a confused but powerful moan from Nile. Your tongue slips in further, making the man turn into jelly under you.

Your movements start slow and calculated, ensuring that you listen out for any cues of dissatisfaction. Your hand leaves his cock, motioning him to take hold of it himself, he does this with no hesitation. Still holding his legs on your shoulders, your hand moves to his ass, licking and sucking your fingers before entering a digit into him. Being slow and careful.

Nile could not believe it, you were there licking, sucking and kissing everywhere whilst you finger fucked him. He has never once in his life had anything go into him, so seeing you do this was both shocking and exhilarating. This felt too good, so much so he began to question his sexuality. He started to feel the pressure, the build up for a climax, he was until you pulled away, dropping his legs to the bed.

“Are you ready for the main course?” You cooed, Nile looked at you with half lidded eyes, huffing for air.

“Yes...mistress...” Nile breathlessly begged. He then saw what you had picked out from the cabinet. It was a strap on. His eyes widened, he wasn’t sure about this, but was just as curious about it. If getting eaten out felt this good, would this?

You pressed the tip to his hole, you were leaning over him. His hole was ready, but you knew he was hesitant. You drop a couple kisses on his lips and smiled down at him. 

“Are you okay for me to continue?” You ask, taking extra care to see whether Nile was comfortable being in such a position. Without speaking, Nile nodded, desperate to feel you inside of him.

“Remember you’re with a woman, there’s no need to feel confused. If you want me to stop at any point, even now just say the word” you gently said. Nile felt butterflies in his stomach, still astonished that he wants to go through with it.

“I’ll be...okay. I promise” he whispers, you plants kisses on his lips as you enter him slowly. Nile moans in both pain and pleasure under you, trying to accommodate the dildo. It hurts for sure, but something ignites in him.

  
“Are you already?”

“Yes mistress”

—— present ——

“Nile!!!!” Hange howls, everyone’s faces in shock and awe as he reveals such a private thing. Never would they think that the commander of the military police, the highest regiment and closest with the king would have been pegged. Not only by a squad leader of the scouts regiment but YOU of all people.

“By the sounds of it, she had YOU” Levi joked, trying to hide his smirk.

“I don’t know what it was! Like does it always feel like that??” Nile questioned, looking around the room for answers.

“I guess” Erwin shrugs his shoulders, glancing slightly to Levi for any more input.

“But in any case, that girl works in threes because I came 3 times that night! I don’t know how the fuck she does it, she must be some kind of witch!”

—— flashback ——

‘ _So afterwards, we lay on the bed, breathless and tired. I turn to her’_

“So...what made you want to do that?” Nile asked, you rest your head on his chest and sigh.

“We can’t do this anymore” was your only reply. Nile cocks his head towards you with a raised eyebrow.

“Was it because I said-”

“Sort of, it just made me think. You see I...I am in love with someone and...this feels somewhat disloyal”

“Oh I see” Nile turns his head away, feeling a little disappointed.

“He asked me to join the scouts recently, he...I know he doesn’t like me but I...I wanted to do this for you, as a sort of...going away present”

“Right...look I know how it works Y/N, it’s okay. I’m sorry I propositioned you earlier, if I knew-”

“No, no I won’t have you worrying over what we did. I chose all the same to do this, with you. We are very close and I’m just upset that I’ve disappointed you” Nile turns his head again to face you, pulling his hand up to your chin to face you.

“Please Y/N, never apologise. I’m sure whoever you like is a very lucky person” Nile plants a kiss on your forehead.

—— present ——

“So we never slept together again after that. She never did tell me who she is in love with. Pity really, everything we did together was amazing, and I still think about her a lot” Nile’s tone changed, it had been a while since the two of you were together, you taught Nile a number of things he never even knew about himself.

The room was quiet, no one really knew what to say. All that changed until you walked in. Everyone’s faces turn to you.

“Hello everyone!!” You playfully sang out, your face immediately dropped to see no one welcoming you like you had hoped. “What??? Did someone die? Where’s the party??” You ask, pulling up a seat next to Nile and Hange. Both looking at you anxiously.

“Okay but seriously, what’s happened?” you ask

“We er... were” Hange began

“Exchanging sex stories” Levi finished nonchalantly. You look over to Nile, gulping as his expression basically revealed all. All of the blood drains from your face, oh Lordy what did he say? You look over to Miche to see whether he looks disgusted at you; you can’t read him unfortunately as he has the worlds best poker face.

“What did you say” you roll your eyes to Nile, he shakes a little with embarrassment.

“So er.. never knew you had a dick” Hange whispers, pathetically hiding their chuckles. The others chuckle in unison.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK” you shout at the raven haired man.

“I never said you had a dick okay???” Nile spits sarcastically.

“Pffftttttt” Hange struggles to contain their laughter, blood rushing to your ears in both anger and embarrassment.

“Look okay I just told them what we did. No big deal, it wasn’t even that good” Nile definitely shouldn’t of said that, especially after everything he’s said before your entrance. He even knew it too, he would never have said anything if he wasn’t so drunk, but even in this state he is eternally screaming at himself. This earns a few ‘oooo’s’ from the others, they all look to each other, such drama happening before them. Before you flip your shit, you take a deep breath and look to Nile.

“What about it was not that good?” You ask calmly, attempting to read Nile’s pathetic face.

“Your...moan” Nile whispered, god damn it he should keep his mouth shut.

“My what?”

“You’re moan was annoying, too high pitched” The room fell silent, everyone’s eyes darted to each other, what the fuck were they hearing from this mans mouth. Just a second ago he was singing your praises.

“My moaning huh? Well my moaning may have been annoying but...does this sound familiar?” You stood up and flipped the chair around, legs either side and a hand resting on the seat between your legs.

“Ah, ahhh, ahh” you begin to moan, the lewd noises make everyone look at each other again, Miche crosses his legs.

“Ahhhh ohhhhhh Marie, Marie please come, uhhhh please come back Marie I miss you~” you moan out, leaving a very embarrassed Nile in his seat. You stand back up and brush yourself down, looking proudly to the room.

“Low blow, low fucking blow I could have you arrested with no reason other than my word” Nile begrudgingly said, he didn’t mean it but he couldn’t help himself. He could have died right on the spot.

You lifted up a middle finger “swivel on it” you spat “I suppose you already have”. You turn to make your leave, you’ve been embarrassed enough and can’t bare to look at anyone in the eyes after that. Just as you reach the door, Nile calls out to you.

“Congratulations on pulling that little stunt in front of the person you supposedly love”. You stop at the door for a moment or two before leaving the room completely.

“Huh who’d have thought” Nile says out of frustration.

“Wait who is it??” Moblit asks

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know it was anyone in this room. But the way she responded it was as clear as day. I was testing her and she confirmed it herself” Nile smirks into another bottle. He may be smiling but he sure is regretting everything. He didn’t expect you to actually be in love with someone in the room! He’s got a lot of making up to do. The party died down pretty quickly after that and most people left including Miche.

He went out looking for you, first checking your room to find it empty. It was only until he noticed you sitting alone on the courtyard wall, facing away and looking out to the woodlands and the stars. Without saying anything, Miche sits himself next to you, allowing you to speak first. It wasn’t for another couple of minutes until you finally spoke to him.

“I’m sorry you saw that back there. I let my...embarrassment get the better of me”, you almost couldn’t look at Miche, not until he put his hand on your shoulder.

“It’s okay, I knew Nile revealing stuff like that about you was not right. I’m sorry I didn’t stop him” Miche confessed, feeling more shame for himself than what you did. You look at him, slight tears in your eyes.

“No no I shouldn’t have ruined the vibe. I am sure you all had a good time before I came in and just...”

“Y/N you didn’t ruin anything, Nile just drank too much and got ahead of himself. He most definitely is regretting his words. If anything he was praising you to the heavens” Miche chuckled innocently. You smile at him weakly, relaxing a little more. Oh how you just want to tell him.

—— flashback ——

During Nile’s time away, you had a regular visitor at the bakery, none other than Miche himself. He would pop by once a week. You’d assume that he had orders from the higher ups to visit the city of Stohess, it was quite rare to see a scout from the scout regiment visiting Stohess on account of them leaving beyond the walls rather than visiting the inner walls. He would always want an iced bun, telling you that he has to save up for such a small little item. Sugar, like dairy was a rare ingredient, but the more he came the more likely it was for you to let him have it for free. He was handsome, kind and always willing to help out if you need anything. You laughed to yourself that you had 2 military men in your life and neither of them knew of each other’s existence! And you kept it that way, you enjoyed what you had with Nile, so you chose to not risk him getting jealous.

During your time of living with Nile, you noticed things more and more, even him being clingy! You worked it out to him being sensitive after the divorce. Your friendship with Miche grew as time went on.

You began to miss him whilst he was away, praying he’d live another day. That was until one day he had asked to whether you want to join the military.

You couldn’t lie that you hadn’t thought about it, and Nile had already asked you; both begging you to join either regiment. It came to quite a surprise that you chose the garrison regiment upon graduating. You were privately trained with the military police, on request of Nile of course.

The reason you chose the garrison was because you genuinely wanted to fight and help, but was a little apprehensive to join the scouts right away; although the scouts were your ultimate goal.

—— present ——

“You know it’s funny, looking back. The two of you were the ones to convince me, a baker, to join the military” you sighed, reminiscing the past. You hadn’t realised you had leaned over to rest your head on Miche’s shoulder. He didn’t move you either, enjoying the feeling of you pressed against him; he even had fantasies and mental images rush through his mind of yours and Nile’s encounters. “So I...I don’t mean to be nosy but what did Nile mean back there?” Miche asked innocently “Oh I....uhhh well” you lean up immediately. Not other answers needed, your hands found themselves in Miche’s hands, he looks at you, smiling and knowing. 

Your cheeks heat up and stutter “well...I, I, I don’t need to I guess I mean I” Miche did not let you finish and leans in for a kiss. You welcomed him in by wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. What a beautiful way to end a chaotic, shitty night.


End file.
